Enedwaith
Enedwaith is a vast land south of Eriador and west of the Misty Mountains containing empty plains. It composes most of the lands south of Minhiriath and the Lone-lands. Boulders dot the landscape. In times long ago, Enedwaith was controlled by the Númenoreans, but with the fall of Arnor their power in the region decreased. The old south road still winds through the area, but there are no major sites of habitation left. For most, the only clear presence of human habitation are the small groups of Dunlendings patrolling the region. Upon entering Enedwaith, the player earns the achievement "Forsaken Land" Biome Variants Next to the standard, dominant, biome, there are many variants in this vast land: * Flowers - A version of the biome with an abundance of flowers. * Forest - A more forested version of the biome. * Light Forest - A lightly forested version of the biome. * Steppe - A very flat version of the biome. * Barren Steppe - A steppe, but with no trees. Structures generate here very commonly. * Hills - A hillier version of the biome. * Forested Hills - A forest covered variant of the hillier version of the biome. * Dense Oak Forests - Dense forests with many large oak trees. Also huge oaks, measuring 3 m in diameter and reaching up to 30 m, are common here. Patches of cover the forest floor. * Dense Spruce Forest - Dense forests with many large spruce trees. Patches of cover the forest floor. * Dense Oak-Spruce Forest - Dense forests with both many large oak and spruce trees. A combination of the aforementioned two variants. * Dead Oak Forest - Lands covered in forests whose glory is passing away. The forest density is comparable to the light forest variant, but there are many stems of dead, leafless trees. This variant is very helpful for acquiring large quantities of wood, as the dead trees provide a lot of easy accessible lumber. * Dead Spruce Forest - Similar to the aforemention oak variant, but with spruce. * Dead Oak-Spruce Forest - Similar to the aforemention oak and spruce variants, but with a mixed composition. * Oak Shrublands - Forest covered lands with a lower tree density than regular forests, but with a very thick undergrowth of shrubs. * Scrubland - Scrublands are typically areas with very poor, sandy and/or rocky soil. This results in very little tree growth and the vegetation is dominated by low growing scrubs (stunted trees / shrubbs) and bushes. * Scrubland Hills - The scrubland hills are a hilly type of scrubland. * Mountain - A mountain that rises from the surrounding terrain. * Wasteland - Wasteland is a very barren biome and can vast stretches of the terrain consist of barren rock. The soil is generally very poor and vegetation is sparse. The landscape can both consist of flat plains and rolling hills. * Beech Forest - A forest dominated with Beech trees. * Birch Forest - A forest dominated with Birch trees. * Larch Forest - A forest dominated with Larch trees. * Pine Forest - A forest dominated with Pine trees. * Aspen Forest - A forest dominated with Aspen trees. Structures Various ruined structures can be found here: * Gondor obelisks - Thin, unmanned structures that once denoted Gondorian presence. They are essentially pillars of Gondor brick with Gondor beacons at the top. * Gondor ruins - Dilapidated piles of Gondor bricks. Some contain hidden tombs beneath. * Ruined House - Ruined houses, some burnt through mischief, others rotten through the weathering of ages. A chest and a furnace remind the occassional visitor of their past inhabitants. * Stone Ruin - Various piles and pillars of bricks, reminders of past builds of stature. * Small Stone Ruins - Various structures that may contain stone chests with once carefully hidden treasure or rubbish. Mobs Enedwaith is a vast wilderness, and, besides animals and bandits, it has occasional Dunlending inhabitants. * Dunlending - Wild Men of the Dunland hills. They bitterly hate the Dúnedain and the Rohirrim, believing them to be robbers. * Dunlending Warrior - Warriors of the Dunlending folk with better armor and weapons. * Dunlending Bowman - Dunlendings who use bows to attack the Men of the West from range. * Dunlending Axe-thrower - Dunlendings who hurl throwing axes towards their opponents. * Dunlending Berserkers - Dunlendings equipped with Bone armour who are stronger than regular Dunlendings. They are also much rarer. Vegetation Despite its many faces, Enedwaith is a rather dreary biome, much like the neighbouring Minhiriath, lacking fruit bearing trees and with relatively sparse undergrowth and flowers. Scrublands are relatively dominant while dense forests are relatively rare. Stone boulders dot the landscape, the marks of a history in which floods determined the fate of many of the regions inhabitants. Category:Biomes